Fallout Test Project - Lost in the SpaceTime Matrix (Because F)
by AFP312
Summary: Basically few characters with cyber augmentations get into Fallout Universe. Deal with it.


Well, that could have gone a lot better. But a lot worse too.I shot the last crazy raider crawling towards me, since his lower half was on the other side of the wall beside me, right in the head and the tried to reload. Ouch, it hurt a lot and bled, blood is suprisingly sticky but slimy at the same time. So, of course because my life can't be easy even for one damn moment, the mag slipped from my hand to the floor. Floor wasn't that far away when you are just sitting, almost lying actually.

I heard more gunshots while trying to load that last damn mag,well trying to anyway, and they were balistic and some energetic. Some Gunners maybe ? Still they were too short for my weapons, well, with full and loaded magazines that is. And guess what... I had none left. ''Damn it, why is the blood not stopping ?!'' I did put some medical stuff in me right ? My track of time was just terrible. Even with build in clock in my HUD of my helmet.

And, of course, the HUD was telling me how much shot up I was. I was shot up a lot. More than I thought I was. So what's the best thing to do when you are shot up like me ? Lay down and get help from friends. I had no friends and no time here. So I got up. After putting as much adrenaline and some painkillers as I dared, I also put some stimpacks for good measure, it didn't hurst as much, so I got up and walked pretty much, well, like a guy with a lot of holes in him.

It was enough to get me back to the door and- ''OH HELLO YOU POWER ARMORED SON OF BITCH !''I thought and said aloud while shooting three last bullets from my .45mm revolver into his visor. He just stood there a while, few seconds at best, and then fell with loud thump and more flying death rained down upon me. And I did the best I could. Tried surviving as best as I know. You know what they say, ''BEST DEFENSE IS GOOD OFFENSE ! TRAIN OF DEATH INCOMING ! SO HOP ON YOU GUN-'' I got cut off when I impacted the guy I charged at and used him as a shield to get close to the next one, then Vengeance came out and I pushed that meter long black and red beauty inside his chest and before he fell I've already had a knife in the next guys throat. Then I pulled out Vengeance and sliced his head clear of to get my knife clear quicker.

Then, out of nowhere, came a big whoosh and BAM into my back which blew me about 5 meters away but I managed to keep myself on foot, mostly, bits of my armor were dropping down into the filthy grass and a lot of blood, few small chunks of meat too.

And I raced towards them again. They got few nice shots since I just moved foward and then I made a nice and long slide into the trench, right in time to not get blown again, the damn rocket flew about meter above my head ! Close calls. Are. Not. Cool !

''I presume you guys don't like granades, eh ?'' I said as I threw the shrapnel grandae from my left hand and with my faithful knife in the right hand, since I dropped Vengeance after the blow, and went up over the trench wall right after the granade. I was already chargin at them when the granade released big blowy entertainment for my new friends.

It slowed them down but didn't kill ! Well, they were slow and I was quick. Kinda. Holes in your legs tend to slow you down a bit. So I leapt at the the first one and put the knife inside his head and quickly out then sprinted at the next one. I slid under him and using my knife and hand I got up with my knife inside his knee and down he went, then I had to turn around, hit another one with my hand while turning around and I kicked the guy I just hit down to the ground. And then turned again to step on the other one's chest and pushed a blade through his skull. Then a rocked whooshed above me. AGAIN ! CLOSE CALLS ! DAMN IT ! So I raced towards him and slid again, grabbing my beauty, Vengeance, closing distance with my slide and cutting his right leg clear of. He fell to the ground I sliced his head off.

Wow... Messy... and why is everything moving ? Why do I see red ?! Oh, that's just my visor beeing bloody, well the cameras that project image inside my helmet. Ouch... my head hurt and world was turning around and around. Also I started to feel all those holes. And burns. And parts missing. Oh I walked, tried to at least, from body to body and searched for some medical supplies. They didn't affect me so much but it was better than nothing. Also I needed metal. Lots of it. Well Gunners sure did employ their soldiers well ! I sat in the corner of the building that was half destroyed. I was covered in a lot of blood, bandages, and covers of all the drugs I've put inside me to heal me.

My cloth covered black helmet that had my visor, that was ther mostly for good look, was now covered in blood and scratched and the cloth was all tattered. ''So that's why it's good to have more armor on helmet than on vest.'' I murmured to myself. And so I got out of my armor, or what was left of it, and with all the bandages and drugs inside me I just let the nanites repair my body. Good thing the nanites. My black combat armor wasn't looking like my trusty heavy combat armor but more like bloody pile of bloody cloth and armor of mine and scrap metal. My plans on repairing it were now gone since it was beyond repairs.

And I fell asleep

So. Another dreamless night. That's good right ? No... I had a fever last night and didn't feel like I just slept. But my body was healed. So that's good rest right ? I was still tired and hungry. I need to refill some energy and get food and water.

''Well at least the holes are gone... mostly.'' And after that I got up and left my armor. Weapons were still spent so I needed to get into one of my hidy-holes quick, preferably without fighting too much.

''Okay, time to place waypoint at the closest safehouse.'' I oppened the small panel on my forehand and typed onto the touchpad keyboard and set the waipoint to the next safe house.

And just like that the blue hexagonal wayipoint moved away from the chest I had a bounty on, yeah I was hunting a chest, and to the left top corner on minimap and it moved even at the bottom of the great blue Heads Up Display in my helmet on the tactical compass, it was clear north. Classy. I took the contents inside the chest I had bounty on and went home.

And I moved through the wasteland not even bothering to clear the building I met once in a while. It was somewhat sad but also soothing to me seeing all that dead and almost flat surface. I'm so weird.

Then my minimap's motion tracker lit up like sparkling little christmas tree and it was all in one way. Foward. So I rushed to see what's happening but I still believed it was just some building falling apart. I was wrong. There was a group of dozen soldiers in some makeshift cloaks and silenced weapons looting freshly killed caravan. That means I have one thing to do. Since ''run away'' or ''I don't care'' weren't good enough for me. I positioned myself at the top of two-story high building. And after a while of me sitting only crounched up there one of them saw me. Pointed at me with finger while yelling something along the lines ''Something's there boss !'' So I got down the way that would scare them the most, jumping from about two stories height and being okay using rolling. That sure made their faces scared. Good thing I had only some clothes on and was light enough for that. Also bone reinforcment helped.

And just like that, they started running away while suppresing me with fire. Suppresion doesn't work on me guys,sorry, wait, no, no I'm not sorry and it DOES work without my armor. I rushed at them again with my Vengeance in my right hand and faithful knife in the left. First one was only ten meters away so runnign to him and cutting his head clear off without stopping was fairly easy since their suppresion fire was shit.

Oh hello Miss ''I got me machinegun with .45 bullets bitch''. That actually didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Well the gun was poorly maintained and the ammo was home-made or something. My left side burned from the punching a bit but I managed to duck behind a concrete bit of ruined wall that was next to the guy I killed seconds ago. Or was that a women ? I couldn't tell and honestly didn't care much. These Bandigo Alt Digos or BAD Boys as they called themselves, were getting more and more cocky and attacked more and more caravans. Their HQ and second HQ was destroyed so why didn't they just let people live peacefully and trade ! Somebody once told me that trade is going to save The Wasteland. She's right since when people trade they don't kill each other, mostly, and actually thrive. Oh but there was a machinegun and a lot more 10mm gangers with a lot of confidence since I was sitting here for over fifteen seconds just thinking and waiting for the machinegun to start reloading.

I moved from the cover to the left and got welcomed by a nice spray of 10mm bullets that chewed into my cothes and skin. I couldn't take that fire for long but just long enough to get me close and finis machinegun off. It indeed did and I used my favourite fancy combo. Get to the side, one strike front to back on knee, then back with blade into the knee, that kickes the opponent to the ground and I can finish her off with stab. All done by my great little knife, it was thirty centemeters long but hey.

So I took her poor little machinegun and used it one last time on her commrades that didn't try to run, they just stared at me. Why you fools ? I waited ten seconds without firing and then they started firing at me. So I shot back at 'em. Not much left after that. I took three ten mm semi-auto pistols and some mags for them on the way. my bag was starting to fill.

The caravan guards were dead as well as the brahmin but the actual travelling merchants were still breathing. I scrambled for some healing things and I found a few stimpacks on the bandits. Saved the caravan merchants. At least I saved those. Some of those.

I just started walking in my direction again but a young girl stopped me. Damn, she was about ten years old and her parents probably dead ... I hate the wasteland. I hate war.

''Sir, please take this !'' She said as she just hold out a big sack of bottlecaps, my guess was it was about thousand of them, and as I turned she just looked into my eyes through my helmet. She started crying. I would cry too if I still could.

''Keep it. You will need it. There's a small town that way where you can rent a house to sleep in for a while. If you tell the mayor that Frank P. A. sends him another special delivery you will get some discounts.'' I said and pointed in a direction of the town. I would just say east but I doupt they have a compass.

''T-thank you sir. You are the Good Wanderer right ?'' She said with a grateful and curious ghost of a smile.

''I am just a guy that tries to do some good around the places I go...'' And I got up from that little knee/sit position I did to have ours eyes on the same level.

''Then you are ... and you are doing a great job!'' She said and started walking towards the other merchants.

So I continued my journey again.

I don't know how long I walked but it was at least 3 hours. And I still didn't find anything more than bunch of raiders here and there and a shack that was empty. But then again wasteland is ... full of wastes... duh.

And my map told me that I had to walk three more kilometers. Well that should take about fifteen minutes considering my eagerness to get a hot bath, change clothes and heal some more in one of my safehouses.

And I half walked and half ran my HUD sweetely remarked that I have only three hundred meters to go. Aaaand ... here it is. A small and quite hidden building in bushes that I knew only because I once found some old terminal with mentions of bunker on those coordinates and made it my home.. well... one of my homes at least. I opened the hatch on top and jumped inside, closed it behind me and turned on the light switch. Small lights that illuminated the whole place quite good enough turned on and I proceeded to put my findings to safety and only keep things that I might need in the immidiate future as I always did with my safe houses. Then I started taking down my weapons and I put them neatly at the tabels in workingstation part of the small bunker. It was just one room that was big enough to hold it all and small enough to be hidden and that I didn't make much mess. Also the fact it was 75% underground helped a lot.

When I put down my helmet and most of my clothes I looked into the old mirror and saw myself... What I saw was a bit messy brown hair that was about 7 centimeters long on top of by face where I even had a smaller beard growing, in a long time, and my face with dark brown eyes and a bit redder skin with one big scar going from my right brow to my right cheek. ''Damn I look old...'' I murmurred to myself. Then I turned on the radio and brought out some food and drink while I also took off my budysuit and took a normal jacket with white T-shirt and some old jeans. ''Overything is so old ... doesn't wear down so much. Just like me...'' and I sighned.

When the music stopped playing I stopped munching two hundred years old cereals, damn, how do they even stay together for so long?!, and listened to the DJ telling the wastes news.

''Aaawww yeah people ! That was our good old Jack K. E. and his song BOOM BABY, but now it is time for some serious matters... as you might have heard there is this new band of raiders that took over Sunny Clearings out west of Megamart and the refugees that came were scared a whole lot so I advise you to keep away from those freaks. Also Zodiacs took down another bounty ! Yes, the mighty and super strong super mutant Pep is dead. Nice work there Zodiacs keep the good work up. We have a few new rummors about another timely rescue of our mysterious hero Good Wanderer ! Folk say he jumped in the middle of another raid on a village our northwest that was just being set up when the Boom Boyz came and started bombing those settlers out... so thanks Wander G and keep yourself safe for the people ! And thats about it for now so let's enjoy some high quality music from our Princess Rocks. Her song RockS !'' DJ Calliope. Good guy.

''Timely rescue... more like last time safe after slaughter... Damn, Zodiacs are rolling again. And Pep's gone ... damn I wanted that bounty. That evens the score then.'' I chuckeled and leaned back on my couch and continued my munching and relaxing. I don't even know when but in the evening when I just drank cola and ate Sugar Orange Bombs I just fell asleep.

The next Morning.

''Ugh... hello world...'' And I stood up from the couch and got that hot shower, then I went to get my helmet wrapped in cloth again and then took some light armor and clothes. ''I better get to some shop's to get new armor and ammo maybe... Nah got enough ammo.'' And I did as I said.

So I moved out of the bunker, made sure it is hidden and checked if I have all the packs on me. Yep. Ready to go.

And when I got to the marketplace of Megamart and bought some armor I got it on me and got masked in my cloth so nobody sees my equip. And I look good in it. So with cola in my hand, helmet strapped to by hip and equip ready, I went to the bounty board and read it to myself out loud. Not too loaud though.

''Looking for escort from Megamart to new Appleloosa. Where is Appleloosa anyways ? Need more security guards in megamart. Come talk to Mendy Cap in her office to discuss payment. Guards have to settle down, not my style. Bounty: Any raider crimminals from 5 killometer radius from Megamart that have bounties on them will have additional bounty from Megamart security. Sounds good, but I hate having to bring heads with me everywhere I go. Need a new craddle, used but not broken. Good luck with that in the wastes...'' Looks like the mundaine stuff and nothing of too much interest for me. ''Oh hello there ... Special job offer. Only if you are not afraid of death. Need skilled and veteran wastelanders. Hmm... wonder if I count. We can discuss the price in bar here at Megamart. Bar's Name is Rotten Needs. If you come I'll find you there. Sounds like strip bar... or worse. Ahh... Sounds interesting. Why not ? Already got dozen reason but ... naaah...'' And I went into that bar.

And as I went I thought I saw- no. It can't be. And I went inside the bar that suprisingly wasn't strip bar nor brothel. Cool. I never like to see women do something so desparate jsut to survive. I found myself a nice table in the corner and waited for the waitress.

Instead a woman came. She had some kind of combat helmet and gas mask on. And as she came into the middle of the bar she looked around and saw me. Then went straight for me.

She sat down and started talking. ''I know who you are.''

''Really ? I doubt it but lets hear who you think who I am...''

''Judging by that sword and rifle on your back, and knife with pistol on hips... and the packs of ammo everywhere else ... someone who looks for a job... My. Job.''

''Sounds about right... So... what have you got ?''

''Now ? Nothing... I just wanted to see if you have the guts for the job.'' And then she got up.

''Some big mission ?'' I said. ''One that needs more than one hired gun ?''

She looked over her shoulder. ''Yes. I see you have some experience with such jobs ?''

''If you count over eighty years of war life and vagabound life ... '' I murrmured to myself. ''Yes, yes I have.'' I got up. ''Any meet up place ?''

She just turned and leaned foward, palcing her hands on the table. ''I like you ... '' And she placed a .. calling card on the table ? Okay...

''Good... meet ya' there...''

''And the others...'' Then she just went away.

''Well I am in a bar... so... whisky ?'' I told myself again. And waited for the waitress.

''Hello sir. What will it be ?'' She asked and pulled out a notebook and a pen.

''I'd like glass of Whisky. Best you've got.'' I said eyes still locked on the card. Whe she was on her way and I saw black and re- no...''It can't be...'' I said as I looked the way I thought I saw her. No one there.

''Here it is sir.'' She said as she placed the plate on the table and oppened the whisky bottle and started pouring the yellow-ish/brown-ish content in the glass.

When I turned my eyes of the calling card I just smiled at her and told her. ''Give me the whole bottle. If it's okay...''

''Of course but you will have to pay more sir.'' She said as she stopped pouring the whisky.

''It's okay. I have more money than I really need.''

''It will be seventy five caps please.'' She said as she scribled smething on the notebook.

''Take houndred and keep the rest. Young lady. You have manners and you are pretty... you remind me of... old friend. Can you sit down and have a talk ?'' I said as I pulled out a sack of caps.

She looked very surprised. ''I... W... I don't know what to say... sir .. thank you ?'' She said with a sheepish litle smile. ''My boss will be angry if I stop for too long but ... no. I have to go.''

''I'll pay him. Unless you don't want to stay and chat...''

''I- I do. T-thank you. Sir.''

''I feel way older than I am when you call me like that. Do I look so old to you ?''

''No. Well... That veteran look you have on you... it does a bit.''

''Thanks for honesty...'' I said sincirely. ''So... how did a girl like you ended up here ?''

''Like me ? What do you mean ?'' She looked suprised and amused a bit. Oh blushing... wow...

''Good manners. Young. Beautiful. In a bar that has rot in it's name and...'' I looked around.'' About ten guests ?''

''W-well you do make a good point ...'' She sighed and continued. ''I ended up here when I was smaller after the place I used to live in was attack by raiders ... As for the manners, I worked in few bars and I was taught that a good waitress has to be attractive and well mannered. Also, I had to learn how to count.''

''So on top you are educated ... very good indeed. Do you have a family ?''

''I have... I have an older sister and younger brother... he's... he's very sick.''

I took a small pull from the bottle and... it taste familiar and great ! ''What is this ? It tastes... different yet familiar...''

''It is something that was given to us form some strange young lady a while ago. She said she liked this place a lot. And she didn't mention the name of that drink but she said it is the finest whisky and that it is made partly out of apples. They are quite rare you know...''

''Hmmm... thanks for that little chat and info. Also... take this and go to The Institute out north-east. If you say that Frank P. A. sends you, you should get some better prices and get some help for your brother... and home. Also work might be availbe.'' And I put that big fat bag of 200 caps on the table and got up.

''That... but ... why ?'' She asked as she inspected the caps and then she started walking towards me until she was meter in front of me. She was smaller than me, houndred and fifty tops, and she had long blond hair in a neat ponytail going all the way to her middle back. She also had crystal blue eyes that suited the waitress dress quite well.

''I try to help good people as much as I can because I know... that if they can, they help others.'' And I unclasped the hemet and put it on my head. Then I started to turn again but she stopped me with her hand catching my wrist.

''Thank you, Good Wanderer. Oh and, I am Wendy. Wendy Mason.''

''Good luck Wendy Mason. And I am just a guy that tries to help people where I go... You can do that too.'' And I walked away with good feelign because I know that Istitue and College tries to help people together and they can use soem new nurses.

Outside the Megamart.

I walked for the place described on the calling card and I was astonished by some very perseptive remarks about the place. It was very easy to understand it all and find the place.

When I arrived I saw four people already waiting. One had a long coat and some kind of mask and bandana on. All black of course. I didn't see any weapons on him though... And then there was the guy in some kind of special heavy combat armor. Specialy made for him I guess. And he had a big minnigun resting next to him. He was inspecting the rounds he had for it. And then there was the job giver. She had only ten millimeter pistol.

When I got close the last guy dropped down from a crate of ... explosives ? And stood with just his harness and lot of granades anywhere he could put them and other explosives too... he started waving at me and jumped up and down, then shouted. ''Hey, hey, hey, that's the last guy right ?!'' And pointed at me with his tounge out looking at others.

''Yes it is him.'' The man in long coat was a woman. Good to know.

The minnigun guy just looked at me and then he stood up fully reloading his weapons.

''Oh good, all have arrived.'' Said our job boss while taking out a cigar box and lifting one cigar to her mouth now revealed and showing black hair and green eyes. ''Well Karios here knows the details he shall explain when you depart for the job's place.'' She said and looked at the minnigun user. ''I hope it won't take long Karios...'' And walked away.

''I am Lucy.'' Said the coat.

''And I am The Boomer !'' Cheered the ... Boom. Not so original I know but what better nickname should I give him ?

''And I am Karios. You ?'' Said our heavy weapons guy.

''Call me F...'' I looked from one to another. '''What's your specialty ?''

''Hacking and kicking ass.'' Coat said and looked at me through her mask.

''Blowing shit up ! Isn't it obvious mate ?'' Was that Australian accent I heard ?

''Heavy weapons specialist. five point five minnigun with two thousand rounds per minute and point forty five machine gun with four houndred rounds per minute. Heavy armor. High quality. made specialy for me.'' I knew it ! ''Karios at your service.''

''You used to be soldier back in the war, right ?'' He just nodded to my question. ''Why did you join Griffons ?'' The ghoul looked at me curiously.

''You know about them ? About their Contracts ?'' I nodded. ''Not many do... The were formed by the remnants of the US army so I joined.''

''How'd that woman get your Contract ? And for how long ?''

''Found me in a bar and bought a life long contract.''

''Must have cost a small hill of caps...''

''It didn't. I won't share the details.'' Then he pulled out some metal box and took four earpieces from it and gave it to each of us. ''I have these to keep us co-oped. We'll need it where we are going.'' And then he started walking towards ... somewhere with his machinegun on back and minnigun in hands.

''Okei Dokei People. It is a perfect time for some mayham !'' Said Boom and went after our big friend with his crate beeing pulled after him.

''Hmpf. Weird guys.'' Said coat and started after them but when I just stood there she looked over her shoulder. ''Something up ?''

''Just... feel like some one's watching...'' I looked around one more time and went after her pating her on her back. ''Let's go Coat.''

''Coat ? I ... like it.'' And followed as well.

''Yeah, I have a habit of giving people nicknames. Some are pretty good but some are just dumb.''

She did not reply and just went on with me after the others.


End file.
